Ed not Inuyasha!
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: Something really weird is going on! Inuyasha is acting really cute and perky, while Ed on Bebop is being a grouch! The reason? Ed and Inuyasha switched bodies! It's a freaky-friday spoof that you've never heard before! Please R&R!
1. A migrane gone wrong

Ed not Inuyasha!  
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter one: A migraine gone wrong  
  
Yes, it's another one of those body-switch fanfics. You may now groan. But don't go yet! Because this is probably the most unusual switch in all of history-and it will be verrrrrrry funny! So lights, camera...  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed on the ledge and because of the power of the slam the edge he was on fell off.  
  
Meanwhile, below at the very bottom of the cliff there was a small glow of blue light. A little girl that was only 13 appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh oh. Faye Faye turned it on." she said, "oh well! Ed will try to call them back!" she pulled out her computer and worked on the connection to bebop.  
  
"Sheesh. I can't believe how long this fall is getting." Inuyasha said, "It's getting boring...whoa!"  
  
Suddenly a tiny person came into view right below him!  
  
"HEY! HEY KID! LOOK OUT!" He called. But this kid was preoccupied with of some kind of box and didn't hear him! "This is gonna hurt..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ed!" Faye said through her computer.  
  
"No problem Faye Faye!" Ed said with her sweet smile, " just push the button and Ed'll come back!"  
  
"Ok. Here goes!"  
  
Suddenly a very hard something hit her head causing her to come back to Bebop unconscious. It was Inuyasha's skull.  
  
  
  
@_@++++++++++++@_@  
  
  
  
"Owww. Head hurt."   
  
Ed opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the feudal era!   
  
"Oh no! Faye Faye teleported the wrong thing! She took Ed's computer instead of Ed!"  
  
Just then she heard someone shouting from the top of the cliff.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" a girl's voice called.   
  
Ed stood up and looked at the people calling.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" she called.  
  
"I can't hear you! Come on up!" the girl at the top called.  
  
"OK!" ^_^  
  
  
  
^^^^^Up on top^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, you ok?" Shippou asked.  
  
Ed smiled. "AWWW! IT'S A LITTLE FOX! HOW CUTE!!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"KAGOME! HELP!"   
  
Everyone stared. Ed let go if Shippou and looked around.   
  
"That's Ramen! How could you get that in the Sengoku Jidai?" Ed asked looking at the monk with a small paper cup.  
  
He pointed to the girl in a school uniform. "Uh...lady Kagome brought it from her time. Don't you re-"  
  
"Her time! Then you have a time travel device as well!" Ed said turning to the girl in the school uniform, "Ed wants to see it! Ed needs to get back home!"  
  
"Inuyasha...why are you acting so weird?" She answered.  
  
"Ed's name's not Inu...Inu...what you said, Ed's name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Triaushy the 4th!" Ed grinned. (try saying that five times fast)  
  
The monk stood up. "What? You're a 17 year old named Inuyasha!"  
  
"No," Ed said. "Ed's 13."  
  
A young girl stood up. She had long dark brown hair and was holding a large boomerang. "You sure are talking weird for a guy. Inuyasha are you alright?"  
  
"Ed's not a boy, Ed's a girl!"  
  
{Silence}  
  
"I knew that his hair was too long for him to be straight!" Miroku said.  
  
"Meow?" Ed was confused. "Why do you keep acting so weird?"  
  
"Maybe we should see a doctor." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Why? Ed's just fine."   
  
The girl didn't answer but pulled Ed away.  
  
596 years later...  
  
"Argh. My aching head." Inuyasha said.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a small brown dog. He started licking his face.   
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked in dog language.  
  
The dog stopped licking. "Ed? Since when can you bark?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. I don't know any Ed." he answered.  
  
A man walked into the room. "Ed, I never knew that you barked at Ein."  
  
Inuyasha turned to him. "Why does everyone think that my name is Ed? My name's Inuyasha!"   
  
A woman walked in. "who was that?"   
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ed! What happened to your voice?" The girl asked.  
  
"Stop calling me Ed Dammit! It's getting fucking annoying!" Inuyahsa got up and looked for a way out.  
  
"Did...did Ed just cuss?'' Faye asked.  
  
"I think so." Jet answered.  
  
Spike came in. "what's going on?"  
  
Faye started beating up Spike.   
  
"YOU STUPID BAKA!! HOW DARE YOU BE SUCH A BAD INFLUNCE!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around the place he was in. "what a weird house. There aren't even any doors."  
  
He walked over to a window with a chair to break it open with.   
  
"Wow. It's nighttime already. I've got to get back to Kagome!"   
  
He lifted the chair and someone else stopped him.  
  
Behind him was a man with poofy dark green hair and annoyed look on his face. "And exactly what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Leaving. I need to go back home." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Do you mean back to earth?" Spike asked.  
  
"What's an 'earth'?"  
  
  
  
Faye stared at Inuyasha. "Ok. Let's try this again. You are..."  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm 17 years old, I live In Japan, I am a henyou with a older brother that's always trying to kill me and I have no clue who the HELL you are."  
  
"This isn't working." she said. "She has no clue who she is."  
  
"I just told you! And I'm a guy!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"That's it! This is stupid! I'm going!" Inuyahsa shouted. He got up and picked up another chair.  
  
"She's going to try to break the window again." Spike said coolly. He picked up a gun and shot Inuyasha. He fell over and started snoring loudly.  
  
"Tranquilizer." Spike said. "Now let's eat something. I'm hungry."  
  
Faye and Jet sweatdroped.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Heh heh! Funny right? I knew that no one would come up with a switch like this one! I just watched the cowboy bebop movie (for the 5'th time today) and I came up with this Idea! I hope you liked it!   
  
Toodles!   
  
^_^ 


	2. Inu wakes up and trouble with sesshoumar...

Ed not Inuyasha!  
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter two: Inu wakes up, and trouble with Sesshoumaru  
  
Welcome to chapter two! Thanks for all your nice reviews! So, if you don't mind, let's get started!  
  
"Wheeeee!''   
  
"Inuyasha! Stop sliding down the banisters!" Kagome shouted to the young henyou.  
  
Ed jumped off. "Ed already told you. Ed's name is Ed!"  
  
Kagome pushed Ed up the stairs and moved her in front of the mirror.  
  
"THERE! You see?" She said.  
  
Ed gaped. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her reflection.   
  
"Ed's not Ed!" She said, "Ed's a guy!"  
  
"Hai." Kagome said, "You're a guy. You're name is Inu-"  
  
"Ed's a guy with big muscles!" Ed interrupted. He took off his shirt and got a better look at his newfound strength. [Yes, I know Ed's a girl, but that sentence flows better is I use 'He' instead of 'she']  
  
"Ed's got a six-pack!"  
  
Kagome fell over anime style.  
  
Edward smiled. She jumped out of Kagome's window and slid down the drainpipe. She picked up nearby bench and held it over her head.   
  
She ran around the courtyard shouting, "Ed's strong! Yay! Jet and Faye Faye'd be so proud!"  
  
  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Inuyasha woke up from a looong snooze with a sharp pain in the side of his neck, and a lump on his head.  
  
"Owww...." He said to himself, rubbing the sore spot. "Why can't I ever land anywhere else?"  
  
Suddenly, he realized something.   
  
"W-where are my ears?!?!" He shouted. He searched with his hands all over his head and found no ears...until he found human ears on the side of his head.  
  
'What is going on?' He thought to himself, 'tonight's not the night of the new moon!"  
  
He lowered his hands and looked at them. They were soft, delicate, and they no longer had the long claws he used to fight with. His large muscles had disappeared, and he felt much weaker than he normally did as a human. He also noticed that he was no longer in his old clothes. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black skin-tight shorts. But the biggest shock came when he realized that he was no longer...MALE.  
  
"WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS!?!?!?!?!"   
  
Inuyasha ran thorough the ship searching for some kind of mirror. Spike and Faye came out from the next room to hear what the racket was all about. But Inu-ed just pushed them aside and ran to the nearest room.  
  
"Looks like the sleeping demon has awoken." Faye sighed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?! THAT'S NOT ME!! THE STUPID MIRROR MUST BE BROKEN!!"  
  
After that loud outcry, there was a just as loud crash and shatter of glass.  
  
"Now what?" Faye asked.  
  
Spike pulled out his tranquilizer gun again. "Lights out.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kagome finally calmed down Ed-Yasha and he was sitting on Kagome's bed quietly.  
  
"You have a virus encoded in you laptop Kagome-chan." Ed said, "May Edward disassemble it?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want. It's not like you can break it any more than it already is."  
  
Kagome wanted to enjoy these few minutes of silence to the fullest. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Wow Kagome! You sure sound better than you did yesterday!"   
  
It was kagome's friend Youka. "Yesterday you were so ill, you almost sounded like you grandfather!"  
  
Kagome sweatdroped. "Eh...heh...heh"  
  
"Anyway, the reason I called was to let you know I'm on my way over." Youka continued.  
  
"YOU? HERE? NOW?" Kagome looked at the shirtless henyou on her bed, who was breaking apart and fusing computer chips from her laptop.  
  
"Well...yeah!" Youkai said, "Unless you have guests over or something..."  
  
Ed-Yasha hummed happily to herself.  
  
"No!" Kagome exclaimed without thinking, "Come on over!"  
  
"Ok! Ja ne!" {Click}  
  
Kagome pulled Inu-ed into the well house.  
  
"Inuyasha, one of my friends is coming over." She said,  
  
Ed smiled. "YAY! Edward wants to meet her!"  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted, "Just stay here! I'll be right back. Don't move no matter what!"  
  
"Hai!" ^_^  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and closed the door. Ed jumped into the well.  
  
"Wheeeeeee!"  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
"Nigen...You are the houshi that is always with Inuyasha. Tell me where he is."  
  
Miroku jumped forward.  
  
"Go away Sesshoumaru!" he shouted, "He's not here! Leave him alone!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hmp. Do you honestly wish to die so much?"  
  
Everyone prepared for battle. Sesshoumaru zoomed forward and was about to attack-and then suddenly stopped. A certain young henyou appeared with Sesshoumaru's fluffy tied around his neck.  
  
"Look! Ed's a lion! Roar! Roar!"  
  
Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Give me that!" Sesshoumaru said snatching back his fluff and giving it a hug. Ed-Yasha spun around a couple times and almost ran into a tree. Luckily, she fell down before that could happen.  
  
"Whee! Let's do that again!" Ed said happily, jumping up and trying to take his fluffy again. Sesshoumaru held it higher so he couldn't reach.  
  
"What in all the-what's wrong with you?!?"  
  
Ed jumped up onto his shoulders and started pulling on his ears.  
  
"Grandma, what pointy ears you have!" Ed shouted, happily giggling.  
  
"I'm a man! Get off me!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He finally pulled Ed-Yasha off him.  
  
"HA HA! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Ed shouted sticking her tongue out at Sesshy. She took his fluffy again and ran off.  
  
"You brat! You're gonna pay for this!" Sesshoumaru shouted running after "Inuyasha".  
  
"Wow." Sango said breaking the silence, "They're actually acting like brothers."  
  
~~~~Back on bebop~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up.... for the 6th time that day.  
  
"How many times am I going to get shot?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"Oi. Edward. You ok?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw the young woman that was always wearing a yellow jumpsuit.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyahsa asked-being as sane as he possibly could.  
  
The woman blinked. "Faye."  
  
"Weird name."  
  
"Like you is one to talk." Faye answered, "It's not every day that you find a person named 'Dog demon'"  
  
Inu-Ed sulked.  
  
"Soooooooo...where am I?" He asked.  
  
"The ship bebop." Faye answered, "don-"  
  
"If you say 'don't you remember' I'm gonna break a window."  
  
"Uh...never mind."  
  
Spike entered the room. "She's been awake for 5 minutes. What'd she break this time?"  
  
Inu-ed stood up. "I wouldn't have broken anything if you had just told me how to get back kagaaaaa...."  
  
Inuyahsa fell over with swirly eyes. Spike twirled his tranquilizers finger.  
  
"Not bad for 50 feet..." he said with a smirk.  
  
Faye sweatdroped. "You're just doing this for fun aren't you?"  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" Spike said walking away.  
  
^__^ @__@ ^__^ @__@ ^__^ @__@ ^__^ @__@  
  
Will Inuyasha ever stay awake longer than five seconds? Will he ever be able to get back to the Sengoku Jidai? Will Sesshoumaru kill Ed (and Inu's body) before they switch back? Why am I talking in questions? Find out in the next chapter of "Ed not Inuyasha!"   
  
See you soon!  
  
^_^ 


	3. Bye bye Lord Fluffiness!

Ed not Inuyasha!  
  
By: Lunagirl2001  
  
Chapter three: Bye bye lord fluffyness!!  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews!! I've got so many, that I almost used up all the space in my E-mail inbox! And that's a good thing! So, Let's get started with our famous fic, Ed not Inuyasha!  
  
#$%$%&%&(&()(%$&#()&W$%$%&%  
  
"Stop jumping around!!!"   
  
"Wow. That's the first time I've ever seen Sesshoumaru shout." Shippou said.  
  
He, Sango and Miroku were sitting off to the side watching the fight, and eating popcorn.  
  
Miroku took a slurp of his Pepsi. "Looks like he's so aggravated that he's acting against his usual character."  
  
"Maybe that's what happened to Inuyasha." Sango said. After a short pause they both exchanged glances and glared at Shippou.  
  
"What? Don't look at me!"  
  
Ed-Yasha was having the time of her life. She had no idea who this guy was with the poofy fluff, but he was so fun to tease! And she was so used to running from spike and Faye that this was no problem! She stuck her tongue out at him again.   
  
"{Nyaa nyaa!} You can't catch me!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru Growled.  
  
'Uh oh. This guys mad...' Ed quickly jumped into some trees and hid the poof.  
  
Sesshoumaru threw down his swords and jumped at Ed. they rolled a few feet and in the end, Sesshoumaru had Ed in a headlock. He dug his claws into Ed's head.  
  
"Where...is...my...fluffy?!?!" Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Owww!! You're mean!" Ed shouted. She pointed toward a tree. "It's up there!"   
  
Sesshoumaru threw "Inuyasha" down and prepared to jump into the tree. Ed jumped up in Sesshy's shoulders again.  
  
"See how you like it Mr. noogie-man!!" she stared grinding her fists onto the sides of Sesshy's head.  
  
"Arrgh! You're so annoying!!"  
  
"You know..." Miroku said, "I think Inuyasha's winning!"  
  
Over on bebop....  
  
"So...this is a time travel device."   
  
Inuyasha woke up again, and spike's gun was out the window. Jet told him that this "Ed" person found that some hackers had made a device to put viruses into major computers before large presentations. She had tried to copy the device, but Faye had fallen into it while it was being worked on and damaged it severely. So in other words, he didn't have a clue what the heck was going on.  
  
"What's a computer again?" Inu-ed asked.  
  
Jet put head in his hands. "This is pointless. How can we do anything if she doesn't even remember what a computer is?"  
  
Spike spoke up. "Maybe we should shoot her."  
  
Inuyasha knew what that meant! "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Just leave it to me! I'll have it done in no time!"   
  
He quickly shooed the others out of the room and locked the door. (He finally found out how to use the doors) he turned back to the metal box. One side of it had a bunch of colored strings sticking out of it. He knelt down and put two of the ends together. Electricity surged through his body.  
  
"Ok...that's not right." Inuyasha shook off the weird aftershock and started putting random wires together and shoving them into the sides of some computer chips.  
  
"EEEEEEYYOUCH!!!!"  
  
Both figures were glowing. After a short surge of electricity appeared, both Ed and Sesshoumaru were exhausted and their clothes were singed up.  
  
"What...did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had never seen-or felt-any attack like that! Especially not from his half-breed brother!  
  
The hanyou at his side shook his head and smiled. "Ed guesses that somehow we have been struck by an electronic surge, but how we did, Ed doesn't know."  
  
"Ed?"  
  
"Hai!" Ed-Yasha said, "ano...oops, Ed forgot that Ed's not Ed anymore...Ed's name is...er...I-moo-lots-a or something like that...."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave his little brother a weird look.   
  
"I moo lots a?"  
  
"Hai!" Ed answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared, annoyed.   
  
Ed sweatdroped. "Um...your poofy fluff is in a tree if you want it!" she pointed to a certian tree.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the tree, and then back to his younger brother. He gave just him a goofy smile. He jumped up, and in a few seconds he jumped back down, with his fluffy over his shoulder.  
  
"You gonna go? Aww! Bye bye!" Ed-Yasha smiled and waved goodbye. "Come back soon!"  
  
"Don't count on it!" Sesshoumaru shouted and zoomed away.  
  
"Bye fluffy-man!" Ed said waving still.  
  
"Y...YOU BEAT SESSHOUMARU!!" Miroku shouted happily.  
  
"Meow?" Ed said, "do you think fluffy-man will be back soon? Ed had fun!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Ed yawned and curled up on the ground. "Ah...well...night night."  
  
The others exchanged glances. Right about then Kagome returned.  
  
"Inuyasha..."she growled.  
  
[Oh no.]  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"What? Did the beads break or something?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome tried again. "OSUWARI!!!"  
  
Ed smiled and rolled over in her sleep.  
  
Kagome lost her temper. "OSUWARI!!! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Edward stayed sleeping.  
  
"EDWARD!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?"  
  
"YOU THINK- SLAM I'D DO- SLAM THIS- SLAM ON PURPOSE?!?! SLAM" Inuyasha was growing dizzy. He didn't have a clue what was going on, just that he started slamming like he was osuwari-ed. he didn't stop slamming until he had completely lost consciousness. And even then, he still slammed five more times afterward. It was a miracle that he didn't break the floor.   
  
''Now what are we gonna do?" Jet asked.  
  
"I still say we should shoot her."  
  
You see, since they're the same people, sometimes the things happen to both of them! I hope you found this funny at least a little! I'll update when I get 5 more reviews! So keep reviewing!!  
  
Bye bye!  
  



End file.
